Trixy's Adventures in Chick-Sitting
by Bml1997
Summary: Trixy meets the penguin chicks from my friend Little Christian's fanfics for the first time. She then has to endeavour at least a day with them...ALONE! Will Trixy survive playing baby-sitter to these cute little bundles of trouble? Or will she loose her cool and snap like a twig from the pressure? Meanwhile, the chicks' fathers are having their own troubles. Includes some Trixate
1. A Good Explanation

**A.N.- Hey everyone! Since I'm almost done with 'Adventures in London' I thought I'd go ahead and get a jump on this one. XD Anywho, Little Christian and I are workin' together to make this story. I hope y'all will like it.**

Chapter 1: A Good Explanation

(Trixy's POV)

"I can't wait to be back." I say quietly to myself. I had spent the last five months in a training camp in Guatemala. It had been long and tiresome, but it had been well worth it. I had learned so much while I was there; mostly about being a top-notch soldier, but I also learned a couple more ways to help me control my slight temper. I am now almost to the Central Park Zoo. Skippsy and the rest of the team's training camps started right after mine ended, so that meant that I would have to spend a few months with Private, Skipper, Rico, and Kowalski; which made me happy. I like spending time with them. I park the little car that I was driving in the garage and waddle over to the penguin exhibit. I slide into the habitat and am greeted by five, little, fluffy chicks.

"Hewo." Says one of the chicks; he has sapphire blue eyes, kind of like Skipper's.

"Um, hello." I reply rather confused.

"You talk funny like Uncle Pwivate." Says another chick; she also has sapphire blue eyes and also looks a lot like the first chick that had greeted me.

"Daddy doesn't talk funny." Says a third chick; she is much shorter than the rest and has bright green eyes.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up a second. Did you just say that Private is your Daddy?" I ask stunned. The little green-eyed chick bobs her head up and down; I frown. "Interesting. I do think that your 'fathah' is going to have some explaining to do."

"Daddy been bad?" the smallest chick asks tilting her head.

"Yes, I do think that your 'Daddy' has been very naughty." I open up the fishbowl entrance and enter the HQ.

* * *

(Nobody's POV)

Trixy climbs down into the HQ. "Hey, guys." She says smiling a little. The penguins look away from their poker game and look at her.

"'Ello, Trixy." Private replies smiling. Trixy takes a deep breath in hopes to calm her temper.

"Um, Private, could I speak with you for a second...alone?" Private looks at her curiously.

"Uh, sure." He gets up and follows Trixy to Kowalski's lab; Trixy closes the door behind them.

"Okay, Private, can you please explain to me how it is that I'm away for five months and return to find a chick calling you 'Daddy'? Because I'm as sure as fish that she is NOT my hatchling."

"Oh, that's Gracie." Outside the room Skipper and Kowalski are eavesdropping. They face-flipper themselves; they both know that Private just stepped into a verbal trap.

"Gracie, eh? And who the Buckingham would her mothah be, hmmm?" Private looks at her confused.

"What?"

"Who is the chick's mothah? And how could you do this to me?" Trixy says angrily shaking her head. Private continues to look at her quite confused; then it suddenly clicked for him.

"Oh! No, no, Trixy, you've got it all wrong. Gracie is adopted. We don't know who her mothah or fathah are. Actually all five of the chicks are adopted. Skippah has the blue-eyed twins Ace and Cam, Kowalski the gray-eyed chick named Cleopatra or Cleo for short, and Rico the brown eyed-chick named Rusty. And I adopted Gracie." Trixy sighs.

"Okay, so you haven't…...okay, that's a relief. So Gracie is adopted, alright, thank goodness."

"Didn't you get the lettah I sent you about the chicks a few months ago?"

"Lettah? Private, I was in the middle of a Guatemalan jungle; there weren't any postal services there."

"Oh. Well, anyway I sent one that was supposed to go to you telling you all about the chicks."

"Well, I nevah received it."

"Obviously."

"I'm glad we got all of this straightened out."

"Me too."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"Hey, that's okay; at least you didn't attack me this time."

"Hehe, yeah." Trixy gives Private a quick peck on the cheek and they exit Kowalski's lab. "Hey, Skippah, where's the Advil?" Skipper looks at her.

"Why do you need Advil?" Skipper asks.

"I have a head-ache from all that's happened within the last five minutes."

"Oh, there's a bottle of it under my pillow."

"Thank you." Trixy walks over to Skipper's bunk and takes one of the Advils, she then lays down on Private's bunk waiting for the medicine to kick in and for her head-ache to go away. In the meantime the penguin fathers go topside to collect their children. Private goes over to Gracie who gives him a tight hug with her tiny flippers.

"You got in twouble?" Gracie asks. Private raises a non-existent eye-brow and shakes his head with a chuckle.

"No, Gracie, she forgave me." Private replies.

"Oh. Who is she?"

"Um, well, she's my, uh, girlfriend." Gracie nods her head as if she understood, but Private already knew that she didn't.

"What her name?"

"Her name is Trixy." Private smiles.

"Twixy?" Gracie nods her head as if she had decided that Trixy was a good name for Trixy. "Okay." Private picks Gracie up and takes her back down with the other chicks into the HQ. When they get there Trixy was asleep in Private's bunk; she hadn't gotten much sleep during her five month training camp and was exhausted. Skipper has the chicks laid down for their naps and he and his team go topside for some training.


	2. The Bad Dream

**A.N.- Here is chapter 2, everyone. Enjoy it if you can XD**

Chapter 2: The Bad Dream

(Trixy's POV)

I wake to the sound of muffled crying. "Huh?" I mumble sitting up. "Ouch!" I sit up too fast and bang my head on the top of Private's bunk. I rub my head and waddle over to the crib. Inside the chick that I believe Private called Gracie is crying. "Aww, shhh, don't cry." I say quietly. I pick her up and hold her against me. "Hush, hush now; there's no reason for tears."I rock slightly from side to side trying to calm her as my mom had told me to do if a baby was crying. I wipe a tear off the little chick's face. Gracie takes a shaky breath in her attempts to calm down. "What's wrong?" Gracie looks up to me.

"I had a bad dweam." Gracie whimpers.

"It's okay, dreams can't hurt you." I give her a small half-smile. She nods.

"I know, Ms. Twixy. It was just so scawy." She gives me a pitiful look that reminded me a bit of a sad puppy. I sigh, she had definitely learnt that look from Private.

"It'll be okay. Don't worry, I'm here. Daddy's topside. You're perfectly safe. Nothing can hurt you with all of us here to protect you." Gracie nods; she still had a couple stray tears running down her face. I hold her closer to me and rock her gently. She falls back asleep in a few minutes. Then Private waddles in.

"Hey." he says; I look towards him and hold my free flipper up to my beak making the shhh motion. He nods and comes closer. "Bad dream?" I nod.

"Yep. I woke up to the sound of her crying."

"Well, you did a great job."

"Thanks." I lay her back into the crib with the other snoozing chicks. "Where is everyone?"

"Topside."

"Ah, okay. Training?"

"Yes."

"Gotcha. Do you guys typically leave them down here alone when you train?"

"No, we usually drop them off with Marlene."

"Oh. I take it she was busy today?" Private nods.

"Yeah. And we figured since you were down here that they'd be okay."

"Oh, okay." Suddenly the TV behind them flickers to life.

"Hello, penguins!" says the lemur on the TV.

"Shhh!" I and Private exclaim in a harsh whisper. "The chicks are napping."

"Oh? … I didn't realize that your friendship was as intimate as that." Whispers Clemson. I blush and face-flipper myself.

"Not that Private's and my personal lives are any of your business or anything .." I roll my eyes. "It isn't; they're adopted...and only one of them is Private's adopted daughter. Anyway; what do you want, Clemson?" I say taking a deep breath to try to recompose myself. "This has something to do with being lemur king, does it not?"

"Uh, n-no it doesn't." Private crosses his flippers.

"Oh really? Then, please do explain your reason for being on the Telly." says Private.

"Right. Okay, I'm just here to gloat on the kidnapping of my soon to be queen from right under your beaks! Mwaha!"

"Shh! Remebah? The chicks are sleeping." I say. "Wait, who do you mean by 'queen'?"

"You know that otter that lives at your zoo?"

"Marlene? You've kidnapped Marlene! Oh, you're so toast, Clemson."

"What do you mean?"

"Skippah won't be happy." Clemson shrugs.

"Eh, what do I care? I'm evil! Good luck trying to find her." Clemson hangs up and the TV fades back to black. I turn to Private.

"One of us should probably go tell Skippah about Marlene." Private nods.

"I'll go." he says. I nod and he climbs topside to go talk to Skipper.

* * *

(Nobody's POV)

"Skippah!" Private says. Skipper turns around and looks at him.

"What is it, Private? Can't you see we're training?" Skipper says.

"I know that, sir, but what you don't know is that CLEMSON HAS MARLENE!"

"Righ-wait, what? That lemur-king want-to-be has Marlene?" Private nods his head.

"Yes, sir."

"Kowalski! I want you to rewind through the TV video phone for evidence pronto." Kowalski salutes.

"I'm on it, Skipper." Kowalski says. Skipper, Private, and Rico follow him down into the HQ and to the video phone. The re-watch the video recording and by the end of it Skipper is red with anger.

"Alright, team, operation: Save Marlene, is now commenced."

"Uh, Skippah, who's going to watch the chicks? I mean, we really can't take them with us on a dangerous mission…can we?" Private asks. Skipper ponders this for a moment.

"I could do it." Says Trixy.

"Do what?" asks Skipper.

"Watch the chicks." Skipper looks surprised at her.

"I don't know, Trixy…your record for responsibility isn't too…well responsible."

"Please, Skippah! I'll be extra, extra vigilant and responsible." Skipper looks at her for a moment and sighs.

"Alright, you can watch the chicks."

"Oh yay! You can count on me, Skippah." Trixy salutes and Skipper shakes his head.

"Alright, men, roll-out!" Skipper, Rico, Kowalski, and Private then exit the HQ leaving Trixy alone with her thoughts and the five chicks.


	3. Finding Chicks

**A.N.- Okay everyone, here is chapter 3. It may be a bit funny.**

**Trixy: Maybe to you. I'd like to see how funny you would think it was if you were the one babysitting those chicks.**

**Me: XD I guess we'll never know. Enjoy, everyone!**

Chapter 3: Finding Chicks

(Trixy's POV)

After the guys left, I look around the HQ for something to do. I find a book of philosophy hidden under Private's pillow. "What's this?" I mumble picking it up. I open the book and leaf through it. "Huh, I didn't know that Private liked this kind of thing." I take the book with me and sit down at the table and read through it. It isn't long until I notice movement in the playpen. I glance over at it and see four little pairs of eyes peering over the top of the crib wall. I look back down at Private's book. _They can wait a few more minutes to be set loose._

"Let us fwee!" says Cleo, the chick with gray eyes.

"Pwetty please!" says Gracie.

"Alright, alright, just give me a second to find a stopping place." I say. I then hear a crash. _What the Buckingham!?_ I set the book down on the table and run to the crib. It is lying on its side. "How on Earth did you chicks manage to do this?" I right the crib and look around; none of the chicks are in sight. _Oh, dear, it hasn't been ten minutes and I've already lost them!_ I hear giggling coming from Kowalski's lab. I grin and get an idea. I drag out Skipper's interrogation cage (where Skipper keeps the animals…or coffee maker that he will be interrogating). I then tiptoe into Kowalski's lab. Cleo is waddling around her father's experimental chemicals. I grab her and she lets out a small yelp of surprise.

"Let me go!" she says struggling against my firm grip.

"Not a chance, kiddo." I lock her in the cage. _Now where could the rest of them be?_ I see a blur of black and white out of the corner of my eye. I go in that direction and find Rusty sitting on top of the refrigerator eating Skipper's chocolate-dipped sardines. "Ah hah! Gotcha!" I grab him and put Skipper's sardines back up out of reach.

"Awww. I wasn't done yet." Rusty says pouting. I lock him in the cage with Cleo.

_Two down, three to go. Now where are they?_ I look around and can't find the rest of them. Then, I hear water running in the bathroom. I waddle in to find the room FILLED with bubbles. Amidst the bubble ocean I see a small green pair of eyes. "Gracie!" I dive into the bubbles and swim through it to Gracie. I find it out the hard way that she was in the tub; I hit my head on the tub since I couldn't see it because of the bubbles. I lift her out of soapy mess and wade back out of the room. I wrap a towel around her and put her in the cage with Rusty and Cleo. I look up and see Cam upside down hanging from the emergency alert light.

"Wheeee! Look at me!" Cam laughs.

"No, no, Cam, that's not safe." I grab a chair and climb up upon it and take Cam from the light and put her in the cage too. _Four down, one to go. Now where could Ace be?_ I search around the HQ a few more times and still do not find him. Instead I waddle back to the cage to check on the chicks and find that they have escaped AGAIN. I get another idea. I turn the TV onto the Lunicorn channel and the four chicks sit in front of the TV and watch it. _Okay, now while they are occupied; where is Ace?_ I search the HQ top to bottom a few more times and then the Lunicorns show goes off, and then once again the four chicks are wild. In my attempts to calm them, I forget all about Ace; that is, until I am reminded by one of the chicks.

"Um, Ms. Twixy, where is Ace?" asks little Cam. I face-flipper myself.

"I knew that I'd forgotten something. Uh, now how am I going to look for him if I can't leave you four here alone?"

"We'll be good. Vewy good." Says Cam; she obviously was missing her twin brother. I nod.

"Alright, if you are good, when I come I give you each a treat."

"Yay! Tweat!" the four chicks exclaim clapping their little flippers. I put on one of Private's Lunicorn DVDs and leave to go look for Ace.

* * *

(Nobody's POV)

"Oh, ACE! Where are you-oo!" Trixy calls though the zoo. She receives more than a few strange looks from the zoo inhabitants. "What?" She asks them. "Have you nevah seen a penguin looking for a chick that she is babysitting?" The animals go back to what they were doing before and she rolls her eyes. Trixy looks in almost every habitat and still does not find him. "Now where could that little troublemakah be?" She peeks into the lemur habitat and see Julian holding something that is black and white.

"Look Maurice, I founded Petey!" Julian says. Maurice looks at his king.

"Uh, sir, where did you get a penguin chick from exactly?" asks Maurice.

"In the penguin habitat of course! Silly Maurice, for you not be knowing where Peteys come from?" Maurice sighs.

"Your majesty, I think it would probably be a good idea to take it back to the penguin habitat."

"Don't be silly, Maurice. This is MY Petey. He doesn't belong with the other stinky birdies. He's going to be being a lemur king when he grows up."

"Uh, your majesty, I don't think that's possible." Julian waves him off.

"Oh do be being quite, Maurice." Trixy waddles into the lemur habitat.

"Ace! Oh there you are, I've been looking all ovah for you!" Trixy exclaims grabbing Ace from Julian. "Skippah would not have been happy if he knew I'd lost you." Trixy turns to the lemurs. "Thank you for watching him." She then goes back to the HQ with the little chick firmly held in her flippers.

"Maurice, she stole my Petey!" Julian whines. Maurice shakes his head.

"No, King Julian, I think that was her chick…or more from the sound of it Skipper's." Maurice replies. Julian crosses his arms.

"That was my Petey." Maurice sighs.

* * *

(Trixy's POV)

I re-enter the HQ and find it a total wreck. I put Ace softly on the floor. "What the Buckingham!? I was only gone a few minutes!" I quickly round up the little chicks and lock them once again in the cage. I then speedily clean the HQ, after that I release them in front of the TV once again and put in another Lunicorn Season DVD. _Oh, I hope they will be back soon._


	4. I Want My Petey!

**A.N.- Okay, everyone, here is chapter 4! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: I Want My Petey!

(Marlene's POV)

Clemson walks back into the room with a huge idiotic smile across his face. "What are you so happy about?" I ask bored.

"Oh, I was just thinking about how evil I am. Mwahaha! After I eliminate those pesky penguins I will be able to kick Julian from his throne and I WILL be the new king of Madagascar!" Clemson replies enthusiastically. I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, that's great and all, but what does this have to do with me exactly?"

"Two things: one you're the perfect bait for Skipper, and two if Skipper and those other penguins don't come and rescue you, you'll make a lovely queen." I gag.

"I'm flattered, but Clemson, that's a big no. I will not be your queen not now, not ever."

"But, Marlene, think of it. You'd be royalty. We would rule Madagascar side by side."

"Uh, thanks, but no thanks."

"But why?" I shrug.

"I don't go out with evil villains. And, well, there is another reason..."

"You like him don't you?"

"Like who?"

"Julian." I gag once more._ Me like Julian? Uh, no. It's too terrible to even think about._

"Um, no, I don't have feelings for Julian...not in that way anyway."

"Oh. Then who?" I cross my arms.

"Who I like is none of your business."

"Oh, be that way then. I'll be back. Maybe by then you'll have the sense to reconsider." Clemson walks out of the room frowning. _Oh, Skipper. Please don't do anything rash._

* * *

(Skipper's POV)

The team and I quietly approach Clemson's habitat in the Hoboken Zoo. "Alright, men, on my signal we will enter." I say, they nod in reply. I make a motion. They don't move. I repeat the motion a few more times.

"Uh, Skippah, is that supposed to be the signal?" asks Private. I face-flipper myself.

"Just move in." I sigh. We slide into the habitat and go down a tunnel hidden under a fake rock in the evil lemur's habitat.

* * *

(Nobody's POV)

King Julian sits pouting on his throne. "I want my Petey back." he says. Maurice doesn't reply and continues to blend the smoothie that Julian had requested. "Maurice, let's go get my Petey."

"I don't think that's a good idea, your majesty." Maurice says.

"Of course it is being a good idea. It is a great idea! It's my idea...from my own head."

"I don't know, sir..."

"Stop being such a Party-pooper, Maurice." Maurice sighs.

"Alright, if you won't listen to reason, let's go." Julian jumps down from his throne and they head towards the penguin HQ. "This isn't going to end well." Maurice mutters quietly to himself.

"What was that, Maurice?"

"I didn't say anything, your grace."

"Oh. Okay, then." The two lemurs enter the penguin habitat (Mort was playing with his video game back at the lemur habitat). Maurice and Julian jump down through the fish-dish opening. They hear shouting but they don't see any penguins. Maurice knocks on a wall.

"Um, hello? Is anyone here?" Trixy opens up the door to Kowalski's lab. She is panting heavily and her normally pinned-up bangs have come loose of her feather-clip and are hanging down in her eyes.

"Hello, lemurs. Can I help you with something?" Trixy asks.

"I want my Petey." replies Julian.

"Petey? Who's that?" Trixy glances back behind her."Uh, please excuse me for just a moment." Trixy dashes back into the lab. "Cam, we do not put our playmates in the blendah. And we especially don't press puree while they are in it. Are you okay, Rusty?" Trixy takes Rusty out of the blender.

"I okay. I do it again?" Rusty replies.

"No, you may NOT do it again."

"Hehe! Look at me, I can fwy!" exclaims Cleo. Trixy looks up to see Cleo leap from atop one of Kowalski's inventions.

"Agh!" Trixy catches Cleo. "Cleo, we are penguins, we don't fly."

"Oh." Trixy turns around to see Ace about to stick his little flipper in an electrical outlet.

"No, no, no, Ace, we do not put our flippahs in powah-outlets." Trixy sticks a piece of duct-tape over the outlet. Maurice and Julian look into the room.

"Look at all the Peteys, Maurice." says Julian. "They can't all be belonging to her." Trixy waddles back over to them with Gracie clinging to her foot.

"What was it that you said you needed, Julian?" she asks.

"Uh, I need my Petey."

"What _is _a Petey exactly, Julian?" Maurice drags Julian away.

"Nothing that you need to worry about, Trixy. Um, we'll talk to you later. Bye." says Maurice pushing Julian out of the penguin habitat. Trixy stares after them scratching her in confusion.

"I wondah what the Buckingham that was all about." Trixy looks up at a clock. "Oh gosh, time for dinnah. This ought to be interesting."


	5. No Want Fishy!

**A.N.- Okay, peoples, here is chapter 5!**

**Trixy: Eh, it isn't too bad. **

**Private: Why's that?**

**Trixy: I get snow-cones. ^^**

**Me: LOL; Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: No Want Fishy

(Private's POV)

We slide through the tunnel and come to a room. Skipper peaks around the doorway and motions us to follow him. We slide quietly into the room. We find Marlene hanging in a cage. "Marlene." says Skipper. Marlene spins around in her cage.

"No, guys, it's a trap! Go back!" she says. Skipper instead takes another step in her direction. Then another cage falls from the ceiling imprisoning us. "Well, can't say I didn't warn you." Skipper rolls his eyes.

"Mwahahahaha! My plan is actually working! I'm so evil!" Clemson exclaims. Kowalski clears his throat during the awkward silence that follows. _I hope the chicks aren't giving Trixy too much trouble, they CAN be quite the flipper-full...I wish I could call and check on her…and them for that mattah. I know Trixy can be just as troublesome…and scary._

* * *

(Trixy's POV)

I take the blender with me to the kitchen and the five chicks follow me curiously. "What you doing?" Cleo asks. I drop some fish into the blender.

"I'm making your dinnahs." I reply putting the lid on the blender and I push a button. Gracie doesn't like the sound of it and covers her ear-holes.

"It loud." Gracie says when Ace looks at her with a raised non-existent eyebrow. I pour the fish into some bowls and give them to the chicks. Cam takes one look at her bowl of fish and sticks her tongue out at it.

"Dinnah's served." I say. Cam and the other chicks push their bowls away from them.

"No want fishy." says Cam.

"You don't want the fishy? Aren't you all just a peculiar bunch? Alright fine, don't eat it. I guess, if you don't eat it, you won't get to eat the surprise that is for dessert."

"Supwise?" the chicks ask. I nod.

"Yep. And it's a tasty one." I could practically see the thoughts running through their heads as they chose between the two options. They eat the fish and I chuckle. I then eat a few fish myself.

"Done. Where supwise?" says Rusty. I look at the little brown-eyed penguin.

"You have to wait until everyone is done, Rusty. You just have to be patient." Rusty frowns, but nods. It isn't long until the rest of them finish their dinner. "Is everyone finished?" they nod in reply. "Okay then, let's go get snow-cones."

"Snow-cones!" the exclaim. "Um, what snow-cones?" I laugh.

"Why, it's only the best rainbow colored frozen treat in the world!" Their eyes grow wide in anticipation. "Well, come on then, let's go." I help them all up and out of the HQ. Cam sees the water and runs back and holds onto me.

"Water. I no likey water." Cam says. I look at her and sigh. _A penguin that is scared of water...well isn't this interesting?_

* * *

(Nobody's POV)

Trixy picks up Cam and Gracie because neither know how to swim and she caries them to the other side of the pool. Ace, Cleo, and Rusty swim over after Trixy. "Okay, everyone, stay in a group so that we don't lose anyone." Trixy says. She then herds them out of the zoo and into the park. She ushers them into a bush. "Wait here." Trixy slides over to the snow-cone-vendor. She returns to the small flock of chicks with six snow-cones. She gives them out and they eat them in the park before returning to the zoo.

"Umm, snow-cones nummy." they say and Trixy grins in reply.

"I told you that they are good." When they get back to the habitat, it is time for bed.

* * *

(Nobody's POV)

"Clemson." Skipper says. "What's the plan THIS time?"

"It's very simple, Skipper, I get rid of you and then I take the throne and crown from Julian, and then, Miss Otter here will be my queen." Clemson says putting his paw under her chin. Marlene pushes him away.

"Uh, no, Clemson. I will NOT be your queen." Marlene says.

"Um, I have one quick question." Kowalski says.

"What?" Clemson says.

"If we're out of the zoo, how is it that Marlene isn't going feral?"

"Kowalski, don't you remembah that time when we used your persona-disentangler-thing to separate Marlene from her feral side, and then we recombined them, and now she no longah goes feral?" Private replies.

"Oh, yeah, right." Skipper leans over to Kowalski.

"Okay, Kowalski, options." Skipper whispers. Kowalski thinks for a second.

"Um, I'm not sure yet, sir. I need a few more minutes to analyze the situation."

"Rats. Alright, Kowalski, tell me them when as soon as you think of some." Kowalski nods.

"Of course, sir."


	6. I Help Papa

**A.N.- Okay, here is chapter 6! There's starting to be a bit of suspense in this one ^^**

**Private: Trixy, I nevah knew you were that worried about us then.**

**Trixy: (stubbornly crosses flippers) I was not. I simply wasn't thinking correctly...that's all.**

**Me: Oh, suuuurrrre. That's exactly what it was. ;) Okay, everyone, enjoy!**

Chapter 6: I Help Papa

(Trixy's POV)

I help the chicks down into the HQ. "Okay, kiddos, bedtime." I say.

"Aww, do we have to?" Cleo asks pouting. I nod.

"I'm afraid so, Cleo. Your fathahs told me before they left that I was to have you all in bed by eight thirty."

"But I don't wanna." says Cam.

"It doesn't mattah if you want to or not, your fathah ordered me to have you in bed, so therefor, to bed you shall go."

"You don't have to listen to Papa's orders." I look at her shocked.

"Cam, I do have to listen to your fathah's ordahs. If I didn't, then I would be in twouble...er... trouble." I shake my head.

"Oh. We no want you be in twouble." Gracie says. I smile.

"That's very nice of you, but you still have to go to bed. So, come on. I'll tuck you in."

"No bed!" says Cam.

"Yes bed." Cam shakes her little stubborn head and tries to make a dash for it. "Oh, no you don't!" I grab her and put her in the crib. She sits down with her flippers crossed and pouts. I then put the other four chicks into the crib and they all lay down. I pull the covers over them and tuck them in. I see Cam sneak a small yawn.

"Night night." says Gracie. I smile.

"Good night." I reply. I then turn off the main light and sit down at the table with Private's philosophy book again. I try to read it, but I'm not able to keep my mind on it. I eventually give up on it and put it back under his pillow. I sigh and look up at the clock. "20:00 hours." I mumble. _Where could they be? They said they'd be back soon. They only went to rescue Marlene from Clemson. It should have taken them no time at all. I mean it's ONLY Clemson for goodness sake! I hope nothing horrible happened to them. Oh, where ARE they?!_ I get up from the table and glance again at the clock. Only a minute had passed. I pace around a bit and constantly look up at the clock. I am now starting to get very worried.

* * *

(Nobody's POV)

Ace opens one eye and looks around. He sees Trixy lay down on Private's bunk, she looks as if there is something bothering her. He notices that the other three bunks are empty. Ace sits up. "Where Papa?" he mumbles so quietly that no one heard him. "He must be in twouble! I go help Papa." Ace climbs up and out of the crib. He slides out of the HQ via the fish-plaque tunnel. Ace exits the tunnel and finds himself outside and alone. He gulps. Then he furrows his non-existent eyebrows. "For Papa!" he then slides out of the zoo in the direction that felt right to him.

* * *

(Trixy's POV)

I hear a sound and I cautiously sit up and look around. I don't see anything amiss at first, so I go and check on the chicks. "One, two, three, four." I whisper counting heads. "No, wait, that can't be right. One, two, three, four? Cam, Cleo, Rusty, Gracie...oh my gosh! Where's Ace!" I look frantically around the HQ. I then see that the fish-plaque is open. "Oh, no, no, no. This can't be happening! Skippah's so going to kill me when he gets back...if he gets back." I slap myself. "No, Trixy, get it togethah girl, don't think things like that. They'll be back. But, oh gosh, where could he have gone? He couldn't have gone far. Maybe I can still find him." I take one more look at the four remaining, slumbering chicks, and then I silently exit the HQ.

* * *

(Nobody's POV)

Ace wanders down along the side of the road, he stops occasionally to rest, but he still keeps moving ever more towards Hoboken. He has a very good sense of direction. Ace finds the subway and he hops aboard one at random. It just happens to be the one heading for Hoboken, New Jersey. Ace sits quietly on one of the benches in the empty subway car. "I gonna help Papa. He gotta be this way. He just gotta." he says encouragingly to himself. The subway finally comes to a halt and Ace exits it. He then slides out of the subway and along the road once again.

* * *

(Trixy's POV)

I look around every possible hiding place in the Central Park Zoo, but I still do not find Ace. I waddle a bit out the North Gate and I find on of his little baby feathers on the ground; I pick it up and look down the direction that he must have went. I quickly run back to the HQ and find Kowalski's invention known commonly as the Tracker. I put Ace's feather on it and the devise bleeps. I look at the map on the screen. "H-Hoboken! Oh my gosh! Ace has made it all the way to Hoboken, New Jersey!? Oh Buckingham! What am I going to do? I can't just go aftah him and leave the other chicks here by themselves. But I just can't stay here and not go aftah Ace either. I suppose I'll just have to take them with me." I walk over to the crib. They look so peaceful in their sleep that I hesitate to wake them at first, but then I think about poor little Ace all lost and alone and...maybe even in danger. I wake the other four chicks.


	7. Hoboken!

**A.N.- This is a short chapter. It is short because I wanted to leave you with a slight cliff-hanger XD I couldn't resist!**

**Trixy: She really couldn't. **

**Me: :|**

**Trixy: X)**

**Me: Enjoy the short chapter!**

Chapter 7: Hoboken!

(Skipper's POV)

I slump against the cool, metal bars of the cage. We have gone through Kowalski's entire list of options, and we are STILL in the cage. Rico have gotten bored and so he and Private and Marlene are playing cards. I look over at Kowalski; he is banging his head against the cage bars trying to think of some more options. "Kowalski, stop banging your head before you injure yourself." I say and he stops. Now he is pacing around the cage's floor.

"Okay, so we've tried chainsaws, flamethrowers, karate, biting, grating, and we've even tried picking the lock. I believe, Skipper, that the only option left is for Rico to open the cage in an explosion." Kowalski muses.

"But that's suicidal." says Private frowning. "And I don't feel very much like dying today, sir." I nod.

"Neither do I, young Private. Are you sure that's all of the options you can think of?" I say. Kowalski returns to hitting his head on the cage. I roll my eyes; this could take awhile.

* * *

(Clemson's POV)

I glance into the prisoner room with a smirk. _My plan is going so well. Now to dethrone that so called king, King Julian._ I walk out of my habitat and run towards the bus station. From there I will ride a bus to New York City and then I will walk to the Central Park Zoo. I grin evilly as I think about my evil scheme. _Now no one can stop me!_

* * *

(Trixy's POV)

"Huh? Why you wake us up?" Gracie asks yawning. Cam smiles largely.

"Yay! No sweepy time!" Cam exclaims. _Sweepy? Oh, she must mean sleepy._

"Correct, Cam. Ace has run away, so we must go find him." I say. Gracie, Cam, and Cleo gasp; Rusty snores. He is still asleep. I help the girls out of the crib and they stay standing by my side. Gracie taps her flippers together in the same nervous way that Private does. I pick Rusty up and he awakens.

"Huh?" says Rusty. "Where going?"

"We are going to go find Ace, who has run off to Hoboken."

"Oh...where Hoboken?" "New Jersey." They all gasp; obviously their fathers had told them scary things about there. "Come on. Let's go get him." We leave out the front door so that I could the alarm system on before we left. "Okay, children, let's go find Ace." The chicks nod. We slide down along the road to the subway station. I usher them onto one of the subway cars that is heading to New Jersey. We sit there and wait for it to come to a stop. When it does I have to carry Gracie because she has fallen asleep. We waddle off and out of the subway and it isn't long until we make it to the Hoboken Zoo. Cleo, Cam, and Rusty stop in their tracks and stare at it with large fear filled eyes.

"This Hoboken?" asks Cam. I nod. "It not scawy. It look like home."

"No, Cam. This place is most defiantly nothing like home; Hoboken Zoo is very dangerous. It is filled with all kinds of evil animals. This is not a place for chicks to play." I wake Gracie up and we slowly and cautiously walk into the prison zoo.

* * *

(Nobody's POV)

Ace slides through a tunnel he found in a habitat. "Wheeeeee!" He exclaims giggling. "It fun to help Papa!" Ace then slides on the floor until he comes to a room. Ace runs into it. Skipper hears something and turns his gaze to look.

"ACE! What the duse are you doing here, son?!" Skipper exclaims. Ace grins broadly when he sees his father.

"Papa! I founded you! I knew I could!"

"Ace, where is Trixy? Did she come with you?" Ace shakes his head.

"No. I come all by myself; like a big chick." Ace sticks out his chest as he says this. Private begins to tap his flippers in his nervous way.

"Skippah, what are we going to do?" Private asks looking at his leader. Skipper ponders this for a moment.

"Ace, do you see those keys?" Skipper asks. He points at a set of keys hanging on the wall. Ace nods.

"Uh huh." Ace says.

"Can you get them?" Ace waddles over to the keys and stands on tip-toe stretching to get them. He is too short.

"Um, nuh uh. It too high." Skipper face-flippers himself and sighs. Then he sees a shadow out the corner of his eye. Actually, not just one shadow, but one big one and four smaller ones.


	8. Ringtail

**A.N.- Why are my chapters getting to be so short!**

**Trixy: How am I supposed to know. I just work here.**

**Me: XP**

**Trixy: XD Maybe you need to think harder before writing...**

**Me: Hmm, you may have a point. Anyway, enjoy yet another short chapter XD**

Chapter 8: Ringtail

(Nobody's POV)

Skipper turns around and sees non-other than Trixy with the other four chicks. "Oh, so this is why you all haven't come home yet." Says Trixy smiling; she is just glad that they are still alive.

"Yes, yes. Now can you get us out? Clemson plans to get rid of Ringtail." Replies Skipper. Trixy nods. She unclips her feather-clip from her bangs and pushes a button. A key flips out. Trixy uses this to unlock the cage then she stands back with her flippers on her hips.

"You know? Some days I really wondah how you all managed before Private and I met up again. I mean, if you always would get into situations like this, how did you get out?" **(A.N. - Allusion to ****_A Trixy Situation_**** :D) **

"That's classified." Trixy rolls her eyes smiling.

"Whatevah, Skippah." Trixy clips her feather-clip back into her feathers. "Okay, so now we have to race back to the zoo to stop Clemson?" Skipper nods.

"Yes, and we are wasting time standing here talking about it." The five adult and five baby penguins slide out of Clemson's habitat and slide back quickly to the zoo; each of the adults have a chick riding on their back.

* * *

(Julian's POV)

"Come on, Maurice! Bounce us higher!" I say. We are bouncy bouncing on my bouncidy bounce castle. Maurice shrugs.

"Alright, your majesty, if you say so." Maurice says. He then jumps in with Mort and I and I get bounced out of my bouncy. I glare angrily up at Maurice. I go to get up and discover that I am at the feet of someone very oddly familiar. I look up and my face pales.

"Hello, Julian. May I say that your kingdom is looking very nice today?" Clemson says grinning evilly. I sit up and look at him.

"What are you wanting, Clemson?" I ask nervously. Clemson grins wider.

"I believe you know exactly what I want, Julian."

"I do too, and I think we both know that you may not be having it!" Clemson laughs.

"Really, Julian. I don't know how you've managed to stay king for so long. Now, give me the right to be king and I won't hurt you." I shake my head and hold onto my beloved crown.

"No! You may not be having my crown and kingdom. They are mine to be having, not yours. So, please be go going away from me." Clemson laughs again.

"I don't think so." Clemson lunges at me and I flinch expecting to be attacked. But instead I never feel it come.

* * *

(Nobody's POV)

"Not on my watch, mammal." Says Skipper after intercepting the evil lemur. "Not on my watch." Clemson glares at Skipper.

"You- You penguin! You are messing up my plan for hostile takeover!" Clemson complains. Skipper just rolls his eyes.

"Blah blah blah. Enough with the chitchat, let's get on with sending your furry-tail back to Hoboken." Clemson leaps at Skipper, but Skipper side-steps him and Clemson falls into a transfer box. Rico throws the lid on top of the crate and regurgitates nails onto the, box rapid fire. Kowalski slaps a transfer sticker on the box and the penguins hoist it onto a transfer truck. Skipper surveys the situation with his flippers on his hips. "No one messes with MY zoo and gets away with it. Rico, send this mammal on his way." Rico closes the truck and the transfer truck drives away with Clemson back to Hoboken.

"I am thank thanking you, Skipper." Julian says he then goes to hug Skipper. Skipper hold up a flipper.

"No, Ringtail. No hugs. Your gratitude for the rescue was more than enough. Back to the HQ, team." Skipper then hurries back to the HQ. He is followed by the other nine penguins of assorted ages.


	9. Buckingham!

**A.N.- Here is probably the last chapter for this fanfic...**

**Trixy: I liked this one.**

**Me: (gives her a surprised look) Really? You did?**

**Trixy: (nods) Yeah, those chicks kind of grow on you aftah a while.**

**Me: Well, anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter 9: Buckingham!

(Nobody's POV)

The penguins waddle into the HQ and immediately they put the chicks to bed, since it would be morning soon. The adults go to bed not to long afterwards. In the morning, Private asks Trixy about the chicks' behavior while they were gone. "So, Trixy, how were they?" Private asks. Trixy looks up from her breakfast at him.

"They were…um, good…ish." Trixy replies.

"Good-ish? What does that mean?"

"Um, they weren't as horrible as they could have been, but they were quite a flipper full." Private nods.

"What did they do?"

"Um, what do you mean?"

"Um, nevahmind, I can check the camera footage for that latah." Trixy gives private a weird look but nods.

"O-kay…I guess." They then waddle over to the chicks which are just waking up. Private grins and gives Gracie a hug; he and Trixy then help the chicks out of the crib. The five chicks run around and play and Private and Trixy watch them. "You know, they're not that bad to be around when you've got back-up." Private laughs.

"That is true."

"They didn't listen to me much."

"They normally don't listen to anyone except their particular fathah or Skippah."

"Oh, well I guess that makes some sense."

"Buckingham!" they hear Gracie suddenly exclaim. Trixy's eyes widen and she puts a flipper over the chick's mouth.

"Um, what did she just say?" Private asks.

"Uh…let's get him, Cam?" Trixy replies grinning sheepishly. Private gives her an 'oh-really?' look.

"That sure isn't what it sounded like she said…" Trixy removes her flipper from Gracie's beak and releases her. Gracie goes back to playing. It isn't long until they hear another outburst from her.

"Buckingham!" Gracie says as her block tower falls over again. Private looks at Trixy. Trixy rubs the back of her head.

"Kids. They say the strangest things." Trixy says nervously.

"Yes that they do. You wouldn't happen to know where she could have learned that word from, would you?" Private asks with his flippers crossed. Trixy shakes her head.

"Nope, I haven't clue."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Private sighs.

"Alright…Gracie, come here." Gracie waddles over.

"Yes, Daddy?" Gracie asks tilting her head.

"That word you were saying, I don't want to hear you say it evah again." Gracie looks at him confused.

"What word, Daddy? The Buckingham one?"

"That word, yes, I don't want you saying it."

"Oh. Okay." Gracie then goes back to her blocks. Trixy gets up.

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere particular, just out for a walk." Trixy replies. Private gives her a strange look.

"Um, o-kay…I think I'll join you." Trixy shrugs and goes up the ladder.

* * *

(Trixy's POV)

Private and I waddle out to the park. We sit down under a tree, I lean back against it smiling. "What's so funny?" Private asks. I grin even broader.

"I'm just so glad to be out somewhere that is calm aftah venturing with the chicks for a day." I say laughing. Private laughs and shakes his head.

"I guess that's reasonable…though I thought you liked wild adventures?"

"I typically do…just ones like this; they're a bit too much. I mean, for a couple moments throughout the day yesterday, I was really tempted to test out Kowalski's cloning machine so that I could have a bit of help.

" "That would have been quite the sight." I nod.

"It sure would have been." We waddle back to the HQ in a few minutes. We are greeted at the door by Gracie.

"Daddy and Mummy are back!" Gracie exclaims. I blink in surprise, and then smile. _She called me Mummy…with a British accent! _

"Haha! That we are, Gracie, that we are."


End file.
